A vehicle may include a vehicle body defining a plurality of door openings. The vehicle body may include a roof, a floor, and a plurality of pillars. The pillars may be spaced from each other by the door openings. In other words, the pillars may be disposed on opposite sides of the door openings. Typically, the pillars include a B-pillar separating two door openings and extending from the floor to the roof of the vehicle. The pillars also include an A-pillar and a C-pillar spaced from the B-pillar on opposite sides of the door openings.